Club and Player Nationality
Home Club Nationality For every club you own you pick which nation the club belongs too. You can move a club between nations at the end of a season - see Moving A Club for details. The nation your club belongs to impacts the nationality of the club's players. In the game there are major nations and minor nations. Your club can belong to any of them, but the player nationality of a club from a minor nation will be that of the major nation the minor nation is under. For example, If your club is in USA, then your players will all have USA nationality. If your club is in Mexico then, because Mexico is not a major game country, your players will all have USA nationality as well. Player Nationality The nation your club starts in will determine the nationality of all the players you begin with. Any players you bring out of your Youth Academy will also be of this nationality. If you move your club from one nation to another one, however, then the nationality of any Youth prospects you then bring out of your Youth Academy will have the nationality of your new nation. List of Major and Minor Nations The list of major and minor nations in the game is not intended to make any political points or offend anyone. It is designed with the current World Rugby Rankings in mind, and then the minor nations assigned to these major nations on geographical and historical grounds. However, we realise that some choices may not please everyone or that some nations would more logically be placed under a different major nation. Let us know by commenting below if some nation links would make more sense than we currently have. We don’t promise to make any changes, but will look at your suggestions. In addition, which nations are major and which are minor may well change as the game matures. We will be monitoring the amount of players for each nation and if a minor nation gets large enough then we may well promote it into being a major nation. Conversely, if a Major nation’s numbers fall to a level where it no longer really classifies as a major nation for game purposes in our opinion, then it may become a minor nation under a different major nation. A final note. We have as a major nation called Pacific Islands which can be chosen as your club's nation. We realise their is no such nation in reality, but we had it in BR Classic and thought we would bring that nation across to the new game. As you will see from the list below, the minor nations of the Pacific Islands covers both the big Pacific rugby nations of Fiji, Tonga and Samoa, but also many of the other Pacific islands as well, so you are free to pick any of them as your club's nation. Anyway, on to the list: Argentina - Major Bolivia Australia - Major Christmas Island Cocos Island Norfolk Island Timor-Leste Belgium - Major Luxembourg Brazil - Major Colombia Guyana Suriname Venezuela Canada - Major Greenland Ivory Coast - Major Benin Burkina Faso Cameroon Chad Gambia Ghana Guinea Guinea-Bissau Liberia Mali Niger Nigeria Senegal Sierra Leone Togo Chile - Major Ecuador Peru Czech Republic - Major Slovakia Germany - Major Austria Denmark Liechtenstein Sweden Switzerland England - Major Anguilla Bermuda British Indian Ocean Territory British Virgin Islands Cayman Islands Falkland Islands Gibraltar Guernsey Jersey Montserrat Pitcairn Islands St Helena Turks and Caicos Islands Spain - Major Algeria Andorra Morocco Western Sahara France - Major French Guiana French Polynesia French Southern and Antarctic Land Martinique Mayotte Monaco New Caledonia Reunion Saint Martin Saint Pierre and Miquelon Wallis and Futuna Georgia - Major Armenia Azerbaijan Bahrain Iran Iraq Israel Jordan Kuwait Lebanon Oman Pakistan Palestine Qatar Saudi Arabia Syria Turkey Turkmenistan United Arab Emirates Hong Kong - Major Bangladesh Bhutan Brunei Cambodia China India Indonesia Laos Macao Malaysia Maldives Myanmar Nepal Philippines Singapore Sri Lanka Taiwan Thailand Vietnam Croatia - Major Bosnia and Herzegovina Kosovo Macedonia Montenegro Serbia Slovenia Ireland - Major Iceland Italy - Major Albania Cyprus Egypt Greece Libya Malta San Marino Tunisia Japan - Major Marshall Islands Kenya - Major Burundi Central African Republic Djibouti Eritrea Ethiopia Rwanda Seychelles Somalia South Sudan Sudan Tanzania Uganda Yemen South Korea - Major North Korea Namibia - Major Angola Congo Equatorial Guinea Gabon Sao Tome and Principe Netherlands - Major Aruba New Zealand - Major Antarctica Pacific Islands - Major Cook Islands Fiji Kiribati Micronesia Nauru Niue Palau Papua New Guinea Samoa Solomon Islands Tokelau Tonga Tuvalu Vanuatu Poland - Major Aland Islands Estonia Finland Latvia Lithuania Portugal - Major Cape Verde Mauritania Romania - Major Bulgaria Hungary Moldova Ukraine Russia - Major Afghanistan Belarus Kazakhstan Kyrgyzstan Mongolia Tajikistan Uzbekistan Scotland - Major Faroe Islands Norway United States - Major American Samoa Antigua and Barbuda Bahamas Barbados Belize Costa Rica Cuba Dominica Dominican Republic El Salvador Grenada Guam Guatemala Haiti Honduras Jamaica Mexico Nicaragua Northern Mariana Islands Panama Puerto Rico Saint Kitts and Nevis St Lucia St Vincent and the Grenadines Trinidad and Tobago Virgin Islands Uruguay - Major Paraguay Wales - Major Isle of Man South Africa - Major Botswana Bouvet Island Lesotho Madagascar Mauritius Swaziland Zimbabwe - Major Comoros Malawi Mozambique Zambia